1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-evaporator refrigeration system employing novel, highly efficient working fluid mixtures, designed to cool two separate compartments at different temperatures in the same device (e.g., as in a refrigerator/freezer unit). The novel working fluid mixtures of the present invention are specifically designed for a two-evaporator refrigeration system and employ environmentally safe refrigerant working fluids as components of the mixtures.